Remele Namaaq
Remele Namaaq is a young Alternian troll living in Outglut during the time period of Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendsim. Remele was first revealed during the Hiveswap Troll Call event alongside Lanque Bombyx on March 14th, 2018, the final Troll Call. Her bullet points were "pirating your fics", "headcanons at the ready", and "she takes your shit and makes it better". She was then featured alongside Konyyl Okimaw in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Seven. Her bullet points were altered as from December 6, 2018 to "Unauthorized artistic reproductions", "Serves a wide range of clientele" and "Connoisseur of entitlements". Etymology Remele in Hungarian translates to expected. Namaaq is possibly a rendition of the Dutch word "namaak" which means "fake" as in contrast to the real thing. This might be referring to her plagiarism of artwork. Namaaq also translates to "sack" in Swahili, which may refer to her thievery. Remele is an artist living in Outglut. Prior to the events of Friendsim, she got involved in a case made against her accusing her of plagiarism, which she seems to be guilty of as evidenced when the journalist for Alternia Nightly comes up to her and asks her about her thoughts on it. She outright states that Tagora is the one who had gotten involved with the company and started the case against her in the first place. Aside from her pirating, she also does commissions and there's even a blueblood who always commissions her art of lowbloods in quadrants with other lowbloods. During Remele's first art gallery exhibit in the events of Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 7, she finds the MSPA Reader in her exhibit and asks them if they're lost or a new art appreciator in town, and then she asks them if any of the paintings have caught their eye. Good Ending If the player compliments her art she'll become very flattered by their comments, and proceeds to show the player around while explaining her work. She reveals that she doesn't actually like clowns, she just has them up on display because purplebloods are her best clients. Before she can talk about her webcomic, a tealblooded journalist named Journo comes up to Remele and interviews her on her first exhibition. Remele comments that she expected her first exhibit to be a success, and then Journo replies saying that most people in the art would call the timing of it bold because of the plagiarism controversy she's caught in, and then asks if she wants to comment on the case made against her by Trident Media. Remele rebuffs that they don't have any real proof that she's violating their intellectual property, and that Trident Media and their legislacerator are just mad that her version of the comic is better. Remele quickly corrects herself to say that her "original" story that bears many similarities to Trident Media's comic is better. Remele's mood becomes slightly sour after the journalist leaves, then asks whether the player would be her accomplice in an art heist. The player agrees, and the duo head to the museum just across the street. Should the player suggest that they first steal the keys to the museum, Remele will cobble a disguise for the player to remain inconspicuous. Unfortunately, a purpleblood accosts the player, and Remele abandons the player to fend for themselves. Just as the purpleblood is about to murder the player, Remele reappears and attacks the subjuggulator. Despite getting injured in the process, Remele is able to kill the purpleblood with assistance from the player. Remele then decides that the player is good enough to be her partner in crime, and offers the player to stay in her hive until the drama dies down. Bad Endings If the player states that her art seems derivative, she will become offended and chase the player out of her art exhibit, claiming that she would like to make room for those who have an eye for art and the money for it. Should the player suggest that they bust down the door of the museum, Remele offers the player her sash to disguise themselves. After using her set of paintbrushes as a lockpick, Remele asks the player to get past the infrared laser grid as the player has no horns. The player makes it to the power grid, and shuts down the alarm system with guidance from Remele. Despite the apparent success—not triggering the alarm system, Remele being able to steal the painting she wanted—security guards swarm the scene, causing the player to become nervous. Remele impersonates the real artist of the painting she stole, using bravado to intimidate the security guards into submission. As such, the player and Remele are able to get away with the heist. Despite the player's relief, Remele suddenly declares that long-term artistic collaboration isn't her thing and bids the player farewell. The player is left standing dumbfounded on the street. Remele is a talented artist, but steals art from others without regard to copyright laws. According to her, she takes other artists' art and makes it better, which is a direct reference to a bullet point in her Troll Call card. She does not give credit to the original artist at all, instead claiming the art as her own and making quite a tidy sum off of it. When confronted with accusations of art thievery, Remele will become slightly defensive and vehemently insist that her works are all original and completely unrelated to the originals. She also shifts the blame onto the artists that she ripped off in the first place, claiming that they're out to sabotage her. She may also have a twisted sense of justice, since she believes that the best way to get back at the artists trying to undermine her is to steal their art from the museum. Once that's done with, she reveals that she would proceed to make more better copies off the original so that she can make a good profit out of it. Remele is shown to be quite responsive to praise and positive comments, and becomes visibly delighted when someone compliments her on her work. Should anyone give her negative reviews, however, she will call said person a plebian and have them shown the door unceremoniously. This might imply that she has a bit of trouble taking criticism, constructive or otherwise. When a purpleblood accosts the player, Remele is quick to abandon the player to fend for themselves. This might show that she only cares about her wellbeing, and would ditch her accomplice the moment things take a turn for the worse. However, she quickly returns to save the player from certain death, risking her life in the process. As such, it can be inferred that despite clearly prioritizing her personal safety, Remele still would not like to see anyone being brutally murdered. Even though Remele values a good accomplice to aid her in her heists, in one of her bad endings she outright states that she doesn't exactly think long-term artistic collaborations is something to her tastes. She casually leaves the player standing alone on the street, pilfered painting tucked under her arm. This might imply that she only keeps people around her if they are of real use to her. Remele has a lot of self-confidence, and has no trouble talking her way out of situations due to the level of cofidence she projects. She states that she has an easy time trusting herself not to fail when it counts, and has a rather indifferent attitude to the dangers in life. This is best illustrated when the player outright asks her whether she is worried about being caught, to which Remele casually replies with a no as she firmly believes that she can get away with anything. As a ceruleanblood, Remele is noted to be quite strong—she can wield the purpleblood's oversized spiked club with ease, and take quite a bit of damage without much fuss in the fight. She does not seem to care about formal mannerisms, however, as she was seen to swear quite a bit when speaking with the player. As Remele is known for plagiarizing the works of other artists, she gets quite a bit of flack from other artists. Yet Remele refuses to acknowledge her actions as the cause of the problem, instead calling it 'fierce competition' and 'sabotage' on her work. As such, she has a tense relationship with other artists and is currently in a lawsuit due to copyright infringement. Gallery RemeleSprites.gif|Remele's sprites from Hiveswap Friendsim Friendsim Vol 7 select.png|Remele on the Friendsim volume 7 character select screen Trivia *According to the Extended Zodiac, her sign is Scorgo, sign of the Crusader, making her a potential Prospit Dreamer and Hero of Space. *Remele mentions that there is a blueblood that only ever commissions her to draw lowbloods in quadrants with other lowbloods, likely being Zebruh Codakk. She charges him five times the normal amount she usually charges her clients. **She also mentions another blueblood on Chittr who constantly talks about the benefits of using the blood of other trolls as paint. This might be Amisia Erdehn, another painter. ***Ironically, both of them are indigobloods. *She sells her art in order to fund her webcomic, though it is not revealed what the webcomic is about. *The painting she steals at the museums closely resembles a poster for the film "The Silence of the Lambs". Aditionally, the figure depicted resembles a god-tier Gamzee Makara. Category:Hiveswap characters Category:Hiveswap Friendsim characters Category:Trolls Category:Blue bloods